wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niewola - cz.9
Otworzyła oczy i z bólem spojrzała dookoła. Leżała na wielkim, metalowym kontenerze. I chyba zrobiła swoim ciałem lekkie wgniecenie. Auć… Spojrzała w górę… I nagle ujrzała Saula, zbliżającego się do niej niezwykle szybko, z ostrzem miecza skierowanym ku jej piersi. Natychmiast przeturlała się na bok i złapawszy miecz, upadła na podłogę. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy Mroczny Eldar wbił się w metal. "Cholera, było blisko…" - pomyślała. Otarłszy czoło z potu, zaczęła biec pomiędzy skrzyniami i kontenerami. - Nie ukryjesz się przede mną, Mon’Keigh! - krzyknął Saul tak, że słychać go było w całej ładowni. A przez pogłos zdawało się, że ten krzyk dochodzi zewsząd. A wszechobecna ciemność w ogóle jej w tym nie pomagała! Musiała wykorzystać moc, ale przez to byłaby bardziej widoczna. Musiała coś wymyślić i to szybko. ---- Laerys trochę zajęło zanim zdołała dotrzeć do ładowni. Usłyszawszy od ocalałych marynarzy, gdzie udała się Gina, natychmiast ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Szybko jej to zajęło. na platformie ujrzała wygiętą barierkę oraz leżącego z boku rannego wilka dziewczyny. Natychmiast do niego podeszła. - Spokojnie, mały... - uklęknęła przy nim i uspokajając go delikatnym gładzeniem futra, zaczęła opatrywać jego rany na pysku i brzuchu. Wilk, czując, że xeno chce mu pomóc, nie ruszał się i pozwalał jej robić swoje. I nagle usłyszała, jak gdzieś na dole następuje zderzenie dwóch kawałków metalu. Natychmiast podeszła do krawędzi platformy i przyjrzała się pierwszemu poziomowi ładowni. Ujrzała Saula, który, wyciągnąwszy miecz, zaczął wędrować pomiędzy pojemnikami w poszukiwaniu Giny. Ona zaczęła wypatrywać jej ze swojej perspektywy. Teoretycznie miała łatwiej, bo z góry widziała poniekąd lepiej. Gdyby tylko miała karabin... ---- Gina przylgnęła do ściany i uspokoiwszy oddech, zaczęła patrzyć za czymkolwiek, co pomogłoby jej w walce. Musiało tu coś być - w końcu Daniel dostarcza czasem sprzęt na front. W pewnej chwili ujrzała obok siebie małą skrzynię z metalu, opatrzoną eldarską runą. To mogło być coś przydatnego. Otworzyła skrzynię. Wewnątrz znajdował się lekki czarny pancerz z termoplastu na całe ciało oraz maska do kompletu. To był strój wręcz stworzony do infiltracji. Taki eldarski ekwiwalent kombinezonu Callidus. W jednej chwili na twarzy Giny wykwitł uśmiech. ---- - Wychodź, wychodź... - mówił niepokojąco spokojnym i przyjaznym tonem Saul. Zupełnie jak psychopata do swojej ofiary... co w sumie zgadzało się co do joty. Archont był cierpliwy i przeczesałby cały ten okręt w poszukiwaniu swojej krnąbrnej niewolnicy i jej dziewczyny. Nagle usłyszał, że coś za nim zaszurało. Odwrócił się i w ostatniej chwili zablokował cios dziewczyny. Wyglądała teraz jak rasowa zabójczyni, w opinającym dokładnie całe ciało pancerzu i z mieczem w dłoniach. Archont uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - To jest twoja tajna broń? Ubranie? - zakpił. - I kto to mówi? Spiczastouchy modniś? Walka stała się jeszcze bardziej zacięta. W pewnej chwili Gina podskoczyła i z całej siły kopnęła Saula w twarz. Mroczny Eldar aż się zachwiał. Zdołał jednak utrzymać równowagę i nastawiwszy wobie szczękę, wrócił do walki. Tym razem to on zwyciężał, a to za sprawą zmęczenia, jakie zaczęła odczuwać dziewczyna. Mimo to, nie dawała za wygraną i walczyła ze wszystkich sił. W pewnej chwili oboje wykonali pchnięcie. Trafili się w tym samym czasie. Zarówno Saulowi, jak i Ginie pociemniało w oczach. - Gina! - wykrzyknęła z góry Laerys. I to chyba właśnie ten krzyk sprawił, że dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność. Mrocznych Eldar osunął się na ziemię i padł martwy, trafiony centralnie w serce. Zaraz potem padła Gina, ale z wyczerpania oraz ran. Eldarka natychmiast zeskczyła na dół i uklęknęła nad dziewczyną. Krwawiła obficie z brzucha. Laerys zdjęła jej maskę i zaczęła uciskać jej ranę, by się nie wykrwawiła. Gina spojrzała na nią z bólem wypisanym na twarzy, lecz zmusiła się do lekkiego uśmiechu. - Gdzieś ty była?... - zapytała cicho, bo tylko na tyle miała siły. - W drodze. Ale teraz już jestem... - odparła Laerys i również lekko się uśmiechnęła. Nagle została chwycona za szyję i przyciągnięta bliżej, a zaraz potem obie złączyły się w długim, czułym pocałunku. To zaskoczyło Eldarkę, ale nie na tyle, żeby protestowała. Jak miała być szczera, to podobało jej się. - Na to zawsze będę mieć siłę... - Gina posłała jej drapieżny uśmiech. Nagle obie usłyszały szczekanie wilka z platformy. Zwróciły ku niemu wzrok i ujrzały obok niego Daniela wraz z kilkoma marynarzami. - Jesteście całe? - zapytał, nie mogąc do końca dopatrzeć się sytuacji na dole. - Gina potrzebuje pomocy. I to szybko! - odkrzyknęła mu Laerys. ---- Ginę obudziło nagle czyjeś lizanie po twarzy. Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała swojego wilka. Stracił prawe oko, lecz mimo to był szczęśliwy, że widzi swoją panią żywą. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem poklepała go po głowie, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła. Była w swojej kajucie. Leżała na łóżku, a wilk tuż obok niej. Musiała stracić po drodze przytomność. - Dzięki Ishy, obudziłaś się! - usłyszała nagle znany już, miły, drapieżny głos. To Laerys. Siedziała naprzeciwko łóżka dziewczyny, a tuż obok stał Daniel. - Mówiłem: moja siostra jest nie do zdarcia. - powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. Podszedł do siostry i przybił z nią delikatnie żółwika. - Hej... Co się stało, jak mnie nie było? - zapytała Gina, pieszcząc za uchem wilka. - Zabiłaś Archonta jednym precyzyjnym ciosem. A zazwyczaj potrzeba na to kilkudziesięciu prób. - wytłumaczyła Eldarka, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia ani szczęścia. - No. Pozbawieni szefa Mroczni zwiali gdzieś w przestrzeń. Raczej nie będą już sprawiać zagrożenia. - dodał Daniel. - A ile łupów przy tym zdobyliśmy! Szkoda tylko, że większością zainteresuje się pewnie tylko jakiś nocny klub na Necromundzie. Niemniej, zawsze to jakaś kasa. - Tia... A co dokładniej mi dolega? - zapytała w pewnej chwili Gina. - Sądząc po tym medycznym bełkocie oraz po tych wszystkich bandażach okalających twoją talię... - Harlan spojrzał na papiery, które podali mu wcześniej lekarze. - Masz... głęboką ranę na brzuchu, niemal na wylot, a do tego dość dużą ilość toksyn w krwioobiegu. Ale wszystko już załatane i musi się tylko zagoić. Wyjdziesz z tego. W końcu zawsze z takich rzeczy wychodzisz. - Fakt. - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - To może zostawimy was teraz same? - zaproponował na odchodne mężczyzna. - Chodź, Magnus. Wilk powstał i przeskoczywszy nad panią, podszedł do Daniela. Gina spojrzała na brata. - Nazwałeś go Magnus? - Wygląda na Magnusa, co nie? Dziewczyny zostały same. Laerys zbliżyła się do Giny i uklęknęła przy niej z uśmiechem. - To... Wygląda na to, że póki co mamy spokój. - powiedziała. - Tak... To może pokażesz, jak bardzo mnie lubisz? Bo tak jakby nam wtedy przerwano... - zaproponowała z drapieżnym uśmiechem dziewczyna i objęła Eldarkę za szyję. - Z wielką chęcią, Mon'Keigh... - Twoja Mon'Keigh... ---- Do Spaczni przybyła nowa dusza. Wyjątkowo klarowna, eldarska, toteż szybko zwróciła uwagę Księcia Rozkoszy. ''- Mmm, podwieczorek! -'' rzekł Slaanesh ni to męskim, ni to kobiecym głosem. Już miał pożreć ową duszę, kiedy wpadł mu do głowy lepszy pomysł. ''- Chociaż z drugiej strony... Może będzie z ciebie jeszcze jakiś użytek. A potem cię pożrę...'' C.D.N. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Niewola